The book of Shadaloo
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Trying to find just how a book could have hypnotized her grandfather, Pullum Purna invites some people and expert on certain matters to get some answers on the whole Shadaloo thing.


The book of Shadaloo

There was some major stress in the large mansion. Things that were thought to be impossible had happened recently, in quick succession nonetheless. The people living and working there had taken it badly, yet none as much as Pullum Purna, the granddaughter of the victim.

The beautiful young Arabian lady had fallen in a depressed state at seeing her grandfather in a state that was completely unknown to her, a state that lasted a good number of days. Her beloved grandfather, one so full of life and wisdom, had suddenly become something akin to a vegetable, a man that could do nothing for himself, all because of a book if what everyone saw was to be believed. The book laid on his knee, half-covered in a blanket, as to make sure people would not be tempted to open it and end up like him.

Unknown to many, however, was that Pullum had dared pick up the book, only to look at its cover. The leather-bound tome, small in its size, was labeled with a single word: ''Shadaloo''. Having no knowledge on what this represented or meant, Pullum knew that someone in the world could clarify this for her. Using her money to gather some experts and other people that could help with her grandfather; she had waited patiently for them to arrive, finding the wait to be a painful thing for her to live through, even though hope began to burn brightly now that she had something to work with.

The first to arrive was a certain detective named Chun-Li, a Chinese detective that worker for Interpol. Getting closer to the immobile old man, she took a quick glance before turning to Pullum.

-I assume you are Pullum Purna, the granddaughter of this person here?

-Y-yes. How might I ask are you?

-I'm Chun-Li, a detective that has been on the Shadaloo case for many years now. You could say I'm an expert on the subject.

-T-That's good then. Perhaps you can examine him and tell me how he became like this?

-Well, this is the easy part. The book here must have hypnotic writings in it, so when your grandfather read it, he became completely entranced by the text, thus turning in this state of helplessness.

As they discussed about it, both women heard footsteps coming near them, indicating the presence of another person Pullum had called for. Turning around, they saw a woman that must have been part of some sort of army, as her clothing was representative of some sort of commando, though Pullum could not identify which country she was from.

-Indeed, Shadaloo is very fond of brainwashing people into doing their bidding. Mental manipulation is something they excel at.

Both women, looking at this leotard-wearing woman entering, had close to the same question to ask, although Pullum was quicker to vocalize it.

-I am sorry, who have I the honor to speak to?

The woman, taking a glance at the Arabian woman, focused her attention on her.

-My name is Cammy White. I am someone who had been on Shadaloo's trail ever since they did something similar to me, brainwashing me into being their killer for their sinister purpose. With the British intelligence catching some information on another victim of Shadaloo, they thought it would be a wise move to send me to help.

Pullum, feeling a bit sad for this military and almost cold woman, looked at her with sympathy.

-This must have been horrible for you, to know that you have been used for such evil deeds...

The look on Cammy's face soon turned from professional to annoyance, looking once more at Pullum.

-I do not need your sympathy. What's done is done. Now to get a further look at your grandfather...

As soon as the three of them began to inspect the unmoving body of the hypnotized old man, another person entered the room, seemingly having been invited like the rest of the other women to grant their expertise to this cause. The woman who entered was a very tall woman, dark of skin and clothed in a way that seemed impractically light. Smiling as she entered, she waved at the three of them.

-Greetings. Is this here that I must give some of the information about Shadaloo?

Pullum, a bit dumbfounded about this seemingly joyous woman entering a room that had been dead serious for quite a while, returned to her senses as her politeness returned.

-Greetings to you too. I am Pullum Purna, the person that had demanded for answers about what Shadaloo meant.

-Good, I had the right direction then. My name is Elena and I have heard that name spoken quite a lot in my travels. Is that a cult or something?

Chun-Li, puzzled about what exactly this African woman was saying, looked at her with a bamboozled look.

-You mean...you came here to have answer to what Shadaloo is, even though there was a person clearly asking the same question?

-Uhmmm...yes.

The trio kind of being dumbfounded by this confession by the tall African Woman, someone else entered the room, with a jetpack no less.

-IS THIS WHERE SCIENCE IS NEEDED FOR SHADALOO?

Dropping to the ground, the sound of the jetpack became nonexistent, as a blonde-haired girl with glasses went toward the trio close to the old man.

-Sorry about the loud noises, but this thing cannot be lowered in the volume department. Is this where science was needed for this gentleman here? Perhaps something to do with Shadaloo?

The four women, confused about this woman barging in here with weird technology, looked at her in disbelief. Cammy, not exactly as surprised or puzzled by this, regained her senses much faster.

-Who are you?

-Ah, yes, sorry about my lack of proper introduction. My name is Area and I do believe I can help with some technology my father has invented.

-You believe that science could be the answer to this strange occurrence?

-Maybe, I am not so sure but maybe I'll discover a thing or two here.

Chun-Li, a bit insulted by the ease she had at saying such a thing, went closer to Area.

-Look, this is a person's life we're talking about here, not some experiment. This Shadaloo business is very important and...

Cammy, ever the stoic one, managed to retort back in a very cold tone.

-Let her try her experiments. She's the one who knows much more about what she is doing here, much more than us.

This had the result of causing a commotion, as Chun-Li, Area and Cammy began arguing about the course of action. Elena, meanwhile, began going closer to Pullum, a bit confused about just what was happening here.

Pullum, not in control of the situation anymore, knew not just why she had sent for all of them at the same time. What had she been thinking? Getting closer to her grandfather, she knew not what to do now or how to fix this situation.

Looking at him, she could see him mumbling a bit, his first action since a long time. Getting closer to hear him out, she could not wait to hear what he had to say.

-Mr. Bison is waiting...

Hearing this made Pullum react instantly, as if a veil clouding her vision had been lifted off with fresh memories being brought back to her. She had read the book, not just looked at the cover. She had seen the wonderful writing found therein and was blinded by its brilliance. She remembered that she had been given a letter not too long ago to send invitations to these specifics people, to gather them at her mansion for a task set by her master, Lord Bison.

Picking the book, she opened it up and went to the women arguing with each other. The surprise and their curiosity getting the best of them as their gaze fixated on the open book. With the glance of mere words, they all began to smile as the unspeakable truth was revealed to them. It was glorious and miraculous, a true blessing that passed through their mind as they began to accept and cherish a single thought that was beginning to drive them more and more: they belonged to Shadaloo. They were the possession of Shadaloo. They were the slaves of Shadaloo.

Looking at the book for several minutes, their feeling of bliss was enhanced with each turn of a page, with new truths being inserted in their now weak mind. Soon, their whole personality, likes, dislikes, will and sense of self were being absorbed and hidden in the books, with them not so eager to get all of these things back.

Closing the book after seeing the desired result on their face, Pullum knew exactly what had been expected from her and these girls. Clapping her hands, a servant entered the room with two large suitcases, putting them on the ground before leaving the place entirely. Opening the suitcases, Pullum could see that the custom made outfits were perfect, as she felt the silk and satin with her fingers.

-Girls, you need to be good slaves and dress with these outfits, so said those who rules Shadaloo.

-We shall obey.

After answering in unison, they each went to the suitcases, undressing themselves and replacing their clothes with what was in there. Chun-Li was the first to get completely dressed, as he Chinese style was replaced with a something akin to the Middle East, as she wore revealing harem pants, with the silk fabric doing close to nothing to hide her legs, as the see-through effect showed them to great effects. A thong hiding her private area, she also wore many types of jewellery, with a sapphire being stuck in her navel now being the preeminent one. Wearing a top that covered the essential areas, she was now dressed like a proper harem girl, her mind processing that she was delighted about her deep blue attire.

Elena was next, wearing white puffy pants that hid her legs, contrarily to what Chun-Li was dressed in. Having a diamond in her navel, she did not have to remove much of her accessories, as they were perfectly fitting to what she was now wearing. A small tube top covering her breasts, she was also wearing a small white facial veil that was see-through in its fabric, adding a sense of mystery and allure to the African woman.

Cammy was finished right after her, with only a green thong garbed with two long pieces of silks on its side to add a certain graceful effect. Her legs being bare, the green painting on them was still there, fitting quite well with the green thong. A small green vest and a green bra covering her chest, she did not remove her red beret, as it made for a military harem style that strangely suited her. With an emerald in her navel, she stood at attention, waiting for further commands.

Area finishing last, she had more to remove, as she also had some small technological doodads on her. Clothed in a pink and blue short see-through skirt, she also sported a tube top that barely covered the essential. Removing her glasses, she knew she would not see very well with them, but she guessed it would make her look more attractive. With a ruby in her navel, she stood there patiently, eager to see just who she would obey from now on.

Pullum, proud to see that her choice of clothing for each of them suited them perfectly, knew that there was something missing, though, as a proper harem girl needed to know how to entertain her master.

-Now, I am going to teach you the basics of belly-dancing, so that the masters may be satisfied with each of us. Just follow my lead.

Raising her arms in the air, they all did like her, obediently doing as suggested. Swaying her hips very slowly, she wanted them to be able to follow her, as they were only novice, whereas she was an expert in this field.

The lesson going on, Pullum could see that Elena had much energy and passion, seeing this as being very fun. However, she was not following it very well, being a bit slow as a result though. Cammy, on the other hand, was doing very well, but she had no fun doing it. She was doing as asked, and nothing more, which made it look like a cold and calculated dance. She definitely would need some help to get out of this shell she was in. Chun-Li, surprisingly, was already quite talented, being in the pace quite well, having a bit of fun doing so yet was still concentrated enough to make few mistakes. There was promise here. She could not say as much for Area, though, as she had much trouble keeping up with the pace and the movement, however simple they were. She would need to spend a bit more time with her to properly educate her in the art of belly-dancing.

After some hours, agents of Shadaloo soon entered the room, delighted to see five lovely women belly-dancing in such attires. However tempted they were, they knew those women were destined for the rulers of Shadaloo. At such, they were wise enough not to cross Mr. Bison and his lieutenants.

Getting close to the girls, they were surprised to see the reaction they had as they bowed before them in unison. Pullum, clearly the leader in this small troupe, got closer to them.

-I see you have arrived, men of Shadaloo. Are you here to deliver us to Lord Bison, our master?

Nodding silently, the men began escorting them out of the mansion as the women obediently followed them. In just a day, four strong women had entered the mansion, only to leave without their will, their personality, yet they had found a new role and purpose within the very same day. Smiling, they knew their future would be in bliss, as the book had told them so.

Shadaloo would soon get much better and sexier, that was for sure...


End file.
